Reality
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: What if you had lived your life, accepted your death and the deaths of all those you had loved. What happens when you wake up and find out it's all been an illusion? What if reality isn’t reality? Chapter 431 Manga Spoilers. you have been warned
1. Death?

Reality

Naruto, the Nanadamine Hokage, landed on the ground with a all but silent tap of a toe but it was enough for the blind swordsman to pinpoint his location. With insane speeds the katana blade arced in the air towards his neck. A clash of sparks and Naruto parried the blade again but his reserves were wearing thin. The older man before him was not the Kage killer Naruto knew him once as, Naruto could tell time had taken it's toll.

However, this man had taken too much of his time. The blonde Hokage had been absent from his Village during this attack long enough. It took much effort but Naruto dredged enough power to activate his Sage mode, the once Kyuubi container caught the blade and with an abrupt jab with a knife chop towards the swordsman's stomach the natural energy that had formed around him cut deeply into the enemy's innards. The blind fighter collapsed and coughed out blood, yet as he did Naruto's superb hearing picked up the laugh.

"Why do you laugh so close to death?" The old Hokage remarked, trying to catch his breath, the eye shadow like pigment from his Sage mode faded as he released the natural energy once more. Even though the enemy nin's eyes did not see they moved towards his direction and the man smirked.

"B-because, my death w-was not in vain, Ho-hokage. The mist has destro-oyed your village by now." The man laughed again even as he died, though Naruto was not close enough to hear, he was already racing back towards Konoha, pushing his 76 year old frame as fast as he could.

_Naruto Uzumaki was not one to abandon comrades. That had been a fact shown from his very first c turned A ranked mission. To chasing Sasuke __Uchiha down time and time again. To fighting Pein away from his village's remains to allow the villagers time to escape. _

_Naruto Uzumaki was not one to forgive. When Kakashi had been crippled Pein had lost four of his bodies. When the human sacrifice had learned of the dying Tsunade the Akatsuki leader and his blue haired teammate had been deprived of their lives. _

_Naruto Uzumaki was not one to cry. After Gamakichi let her go, Naruto had held his rapidly aging leader. She demanded he promise her he would live happy, and make her proud. It was only then that Tsunade, her wrinkled worn face pinched with a smile, put Sakura's hand over his, died. It was surreal at first and Naruto couldn't accept it. But the wet feeling he felt against his shoulder as Sakura sobbed into his chest, made it suddenly all too real. When all the gathered ninja looked away and he felt no ones gaze but his dear Sakura-chan he allowed himself to cry._

With an extra burst of speed he flew out of the forest before the great wall. With a flick of his wrist one of the remaining Yondamine's tri-pronged kunai. It'd take it a moment to arc over the wall and land somewhere inside the district, where the jolt of landing would release the stored chakra into the summon seal and pull him to the Kunai. It was amazingly simple yet complex, his father's flying thunder god jutsu.

_After the funerals of Tsunade and countless others Naruto had taken to cleaning out the Hokage tower of Tsunade and Shizune's things when he had found the kunai. Just remembering how he had found them made him think of the others he had lost that terrible month. Shizune would never again move. Her body had been quickly wasting away. It had hurt to see Shizune like that, but Naruto knew it would only be a matter of time, and if she could have talked he was sure she would want to be let go like Kakashi had asked._

_Hatake Kakashi had taken catastrophic damage, and was told that should he recover he would be a quadriplegic. Kakashi had remained silent for several days after learning this until he called for his team. He wished them well and then asked for death. Naruto resisted until Kakashi brought up the Shinobi rules. He was clear in his right. Naruto was too shaken to even speak at first, and when he wasn't distraught he was yelling that he didn't want to loose another precious person. It had taken nearly an hour of talking before Naruto said goodbye to his sensei as Sakura severed the flow of blood to Hatake's brain allowing him a peaceful quiet end. Naruto had cried then as well. He had held onto Sakura as he sobbed into her hair why he had to keep loosing his precious people. Sakura said nothing but held onto him, her own tears marring his jacket._

The tug from the knife signaled the kunai had landed and he let it pull him through a tunnel of yellow light. His feet landed an instant later on the sloped surface of a collapsed roof. Konoha was in shambles. The sounds of fighting had faded and now only the muffled sounds of the dying filled the foul air. Fires were spread out over the entire city, and part of the Hokage monument, his own face he noted, had been pulled down onto parts of the village. Shame and failure filled him as the old shinobi made fifty or so Kage Bushins and sent them off to try and save the few who remained. Sadness crept in as he wished for his old teammate was alive to help him in moments like these, his low knowledge of healing could do only so much for the wounded.

_Sakura's pale face smiled to Naruto as she gave him a kiss, their first. But any feelings of love where overcome by dread when he tasted the copper of her blood. The fight had been hard but he tokubetsu jonin and her Rukodamine Hokage had managed to finnish all but final member of Akatsuki._

"_Sakura, hold on, your gonna make it, okay? Just stay with me Sakura." It sounded so hollow and desperate in his ears, he could only imagine that was why she smiled despite such pain. Knowing how foolish he was being._

"_Baka… I'm a medic… I know." Tears Naruto tried desperately to hold in were falling washing some of the blood she spit up off her cheeks. _

"_I can't go on Sakura, not without you! I need you!" Her hand ruffled his hair._

"_You can. They… Need you Naruto. Now… Go, Nanadamine Hokage." She smiled warmly at him and closed her eyes. Her grip on his slackened then fell away. Her face looked so much like an angels there. As part of him died he looked up into the red glaring eyes of her murderer. Sasuke Uchiha showed no remorse for his actions, and only smirked when he saw Naruto's tears._

"_She named you her successor. Congrats Dobe, you finally got your wish." The smug cold remark was met with a Sage powered punch as Naruto's clone that had been pulling on the natural energy dispelled sending the power to it's master. Sasuke had not apparently known of it and was sent flying before he righted himself and snarled, activating the level one curse seal. Fury spoke clearly on his face that the dead last had managed to hit him, Sasuke Uchiha of the perfected Mangenkyo Sharingan. The two warriors lanced towards each other._

No Naruto had gained his dream. He was Hokage but without his family, his precious people, it was a lonely existence that he filled with being a mentor to countless becoming like his grandfather, the Sandamine in training the next generations will of fire. Yet it seemed so hopeless, Konoha was gone, everything was lost. Not even the Pein attack had been this devastating. The Nanadamine Hokage had failed his duty.

As he carried the small inert form of an academy student towards the hospital the pitiful remains of his forces shuffled through the wreckage looking for survivors, most of them only found bodies. Their silence as he walked was statement enough to show their feelings. It took time for the fox like Hokage to reach the hospital but what he found filled him with horror. The building had been leveled, it had been teeming with wounded and civilians. Now it appeared to be their tomb. The Hokage laid the boy down and dropped to his knees. It was uncertain how long he remained, allowing his pain to cover the broken ground, till Naruto felt more than he heard the scrape of metal and flung himself aside allowing the mass of Shuriken and Kunai to pass by with little room. A mysterious shape hung in the air a few feet away, it's rattling shaking form reminded Naruto of Kankuro's Karasu.

"_GAARA! KANKURO!" Naruto had lost sight of them in the fog. The heavy mist was affecting Gaara's sand so he stayed close to his remaining sibling. This new attack on both Suna and Konoha had both the nations scrambling and both the Hokage, Sakura, and his life long friend, Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara worried. Kiri was mobilizing their forces. Madara had made his bold alliance with Akatsuki and Iwa public. Naruto joined Gaara on the battlefield in the remains of the land of rice. The two containers former and current with the small army of Puppets had kept casualties down but when Kiri got wise they sent the best. He was a legend, the leader of the __Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū, Kenta Usuei. The only one still loyal to the Mizukage. _

_The blind swordsman ninja who used his family's Shingan to deadly force. It was the very man the three leaders of the forces were chasing. And now he had lost his comrades. A cry of pain was heard and Naruto followed it. He nearly puked when he slipped on the remains of Kankuro's innards. The upper half of the ninja laid to his right and the lower to his left, Kankuro's face held a look of shock. It had been a quick death. Naruto closed the eyes to his friend, and raced onwards towards the tower of sand that rose above the mist._

With a force belying his years Naruto's first smashed the puppet down. The ceramic armor and joints snapped with impressive force leaving little for the puppet-nin to repair. Deprived of his weapon, his enemy would have to close, and Naruto knew he would win the battle. It was then a sword dug into his back and out the back.

Blood seeped from his chest where the blade had pierced his heart. Every beat pumped more of his life blood out of his body. With pain coursing through him the old Hokage turned to see his killer. It was the dead body of the boy, his head twisted back at an nauseating angel from his body but the aim of the sword was true. The man was a puppet user, and like Chiyo had done to Sakura, he had used a human body as a puppet. He'd been careless thinking others respected life like Naruto did. For a moment Naruto wished he had the Kyuubi to heal him once more, but as the color drained from the world he smiled. It was over, he could be with his loved ones again. Naruto's world faded from view. Naruto had lived a life far longer than most ninja. He was old and tired. Now he could rest.

_-_-_-_

"NARUTO!" Naruto's eyes widened and he coughed, lungs burning. Cool soothing hands rested above his lungs and forced the smoke from them. Looking around he did not recognize the room he was in, but the face above his was one Naruto could never forget.

"Jiraiya?" the man paused, a frown marring his … Well actually he made Pakkun look handsome.

"Gaki, you've never called me that, why start now?" Naruto hugged the man.

"I've missed you, Ero-Sennin." The self dubbed super pervert was at a loss. Something was wrong.

"Gaki, I've only been gone ten minutes looking for Tsunade. Did Itachi break something when he hit you with that genjutsu?" Naruto's eyes widened. The Tsunade retrieval mission? But that was back when he was a genin! Over 60 years ago! The blonde quickly rose and scanned the room. Spying a small mirror he picked it up. It was small so little could be seen, however the wrinkles and the scars of battle were missing. His hair was once again a sun kissed yellow and not the faded grayish yellow that he had sported in his last ten years of life. All he recognized were his eyes, the same haunted blue of his older self.

He set the mirror down, slightly hyperventilating. His clothes, the jumpsuit, the all orange jumpsuit he had worn as a fresh genin all those years ago. What was going on? Forming a half ram he poured his chakra into the seal and tried to release the genjutsu. Jiraiya sat on the foot of the bed looking both half amused and worried. Nothing had happened. Why had nothing happened? Why was he reliving his life? What was going on?!

To be continued…

Authors Notes.

This idea and basis of this first chapter came originally from an old yet highly enjoyable Sorcerer Hunters fanfic where Carrot lives out his long and tragic life only to find it was a magic attack… or that he is dying and hallucinating. The fiction sadly never went past the fourth chapter and was abandoned. Credit to the author for inspiring me.

I'll be trying to keep it up as this and Return from the End are latest works in a very long time. There is another but I will have to see how it goes. I don't want to break my muse. It will be called 'Child of Mine' and already has a few chapters planned. This Reality and Return from the End has a set path but no planning. Usually a bad thing but I don't want to get caught up in the details. Both of these stories were written poorly (grammar wise) trying to get the ideas out of my head before I lost them.

I'd like to bring up a small poll as soon as I figure out how to do that for this story. Should Naruto have been married? Did he stay alone? I like several female/Naruto parings except Hinata. I am sorry if you like that but there are so many and I find Hinata's character to be too passive for Naruto's boisterous ways. He needs some spunk to smack him in line. Argh I'm rambling. Okay. Thanks for reading.


	2. Second Chance

Jiraiya of the Sannin had seen many things in his life. The birth of a child, the death of a father, the bouncing breasts of a lady who had… ahem. He shook himself free with a grin. But none was a confusing as watching his young apprentice move like a man who had seen too many winters. For a ninja, one would be trained that the way a person moved hinted at their true selves. Even an undercover jounin could be discovered to a keen eyed genin this way. So why did a boy who had barely turned 12 move with grace that hinted at an age and skill far surpassing his own? What had that ill formed attack Uchiha Itachi brought upon him? The eyes still held wonder as they had when the two of them arrived in the town but the reason had changed. The eyes looked old, of someone who had seen too much, who had done too much watching an old photograph of a bygone age. They reminded him of the Professor, his sensei. Yet all of that paled to compare to the words the boy spoke.

"Honestly Jiraiya if you would stop and consider what I am saying as fact? I have knowledge of where she is. Tanzaku city has multitudes of gambling halls does it not?"

"Well, yes." How did the brat know that? From his files, old man Hokage only sent him to Nami no kuni. "However I don't think I'm going to take a genjutsu addled upstart."

"I've done this before. All this is happened before. I don't even know WHY I am trying to convince you since your probably nothing but this old man's dying delusions." Okay that topped everything.

"Alright say your right you've done this before, Tsunade is in Tanzaku city and this is all some sort of dream, just HOW old are you, Naruto?" The child paused and looked back at Jiraiya.

"Seventy six years young this October!" Naruto laughed good naturedly at the look on the Sannin's face as he tried to understand the number that came from the Kyuubi container's mouth. Insanity brought on by Itachi's technique was the first thought. That HAD to be it, but with Gai already gone Jiraiya had no way of sending the mentally ailing kid back to Konoha's rubber room inn. He'd just have to deal with it, maybe learn some more of this fake life that had been placed in his head.

"Alright kid, we'll play it your way. We'll head to Tanzaku, if Tsunade-hime's there then maybe I'll believe it, if not, then I'm taking you back and stuffing you in a padded room, you got me Jiji-gaki?"

"I got you Jiraiya-chan." Jiraiya shuddered that reminded him way to much of Ma toad.

020202020202020202

Reality

Chapter Two: The Second Chance

By

Hibiki

020202020202020202

For a lucid near death dream it wasn't so sugar coated and sweet as one would think. For Naruto the experience was a sugar coated walk down a pile of burning hot embers and broken glass. Jiraiya was someone the old man turned young had not truly thought about in the later more hectic years of his life. It was the sobering and painful experience of the original Toad Hermit's **death** that had made Naruto the man he was… or rather become. This was giving him a headache. While it was wonderful to see the old fool so spry and kicking again, it was disconcerting to the Toad Sage. It hurt violently as Jiraiya fought him tooth and nail trying to prove that all those years of pain, death, and fighting had been nothing but a bad dream brought on by a hastily retreating Uchiha Itachi. He simply could not believe it, he honored and bled and cried for his friends, his family, his people. He had names to faces and people, children that did not exist to this man and he demanded that HE, Naruto was the one in the wrong. No Genjutsu was that strong, Itachi's Mangekyo or not. He refused to believe that that little baby he had held not too long ago, Konohamaru's grandbaby, was nothing more than an daydream.

No, this was the daydream. How could so many people he knew to be dead be here, he had already done these things before, wouldn't that show HE was in the right after all? The thought filled him with glee but also sadness. These were not the people he had loved. These were merely illusions nothing more. These were ghosts, living and breathing amongst him and he fought for every single control over his features as not to further incite the worried Sannin. If Naruto wasn't mad already, the more he dwelled on these things the closer he grew to lunacy.

02020202020202

The large snake billowing up from the local government's ruins was just the icing on the cake for the weirdest trip Jiraiya had ever taken in all his long years. He had listened as Naruto reminisced about his 'other life', as Jiraiya began calling it, the harder it was to deal with. How worn and tired the young man looked digging up what were to him what were old wounds. Things that haven't even happened yet supposedly!

The allegedly Nanadaime Hokage's childish voice belied the rusty tone used to talk almost mechanically about the gruesome and horrible deaths of his precious people. The way the Hermit's own death was mentioned sent a chill over him, as if they were walking over his grave.

But none of it mattered as the two raced through the semi-maze of streets before approaching a wary looking Tsunade and her apprentice. And before them were two shapes standing on Manda.

020202020202

"Think about that offer Tsunade-chan." His voice was one Naruto had heard rarely, his role in 'The Other Life' was powerful but the actual time the two men had dealt with one another was brief. Unaware of the two Konoha ninja Naruto sent a flurry of metal at Orochimaru. Twenty feet, no movement, fifteen, still no reaction, TEN! The metal and notes still flew, five feet! At two feet a purple blur flung all the items well into the sky where the notes disgorged their explosive payloads to nothing but a flock of birds. As the remains of the kunai and feathers fell from the sky around them Naruto looked into the younger, unaltered, face of the man he hated a hundred times worse than Uchiha Madera. "Kukukuku, It seems us three meet together again after all this time. Still as ugly as ever, eh Jiraiya? My, my what anger I see in your eyes."

"Still as horribly pale as ever, eh Orochimaru? I see your tastes in men hasn't changed." Before the verbal sparring could continue the ninja were hit with KI only felt 12 years before.

"KABUTO!" Hatred unlike ever before rolled over the mass of ninja as they turned warily towards the now red eyed Genin as he stared directly at the silver haired spy, said spy stunned by such killer intent focused solely at him. "KISAMA!" Wind formed from nothing began spinning around the short child as wisps of red chakra began escaping from his body forming a ghostly fox like form.

"Orochimaru…" Kabuto would admit to few things being in his line of business, but he knew when to retreat.

"We'll it seems we were interrupted. We'll continue our chat again, do consider my offer Tsunade." In a flash the two were gone and the remaining two Sannin were left with a raging Jinchuriki. Though in Tsunade's condition, shaking like a leaf against Shizune, only Jiraiya was left deal with it.

"Naruto SNAP out of IT!" And to their utter amazement he did. Like a light Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. "Nani?"

020202020202

Aged joints cracked as he landed in the water that infested the pathway between his mind and the seal. He breathed in the dank fetid air as he began making his way to the seal. It had been a long time for the man, but his memory of the directions were hard to forget. He had gone so long without the fox in the other life he had gotten use to letting his emotions rule him.

"Hello Kyuubi." the room shook as the red fur of the fox appeared before him behind the tattered seal.

"Who are you, where is the little brat?" The 76 year old Naruto stood before the beast who had ruled so much of his childhood with it's hidden presence.

"He grew old and died, but for some reason he's returned and now stands before you. We have much to discuss, my old friend." The Kyuubi eyed the old man for some time.

"Speak…" Well what do you know, maybe there was a chance at another peaceful situation like what had happened during and after the fourth shinobi war. Perhaps this time the fox could be saved.

He doubted it. Damn thing was always stubborn.

0202020202

"So he's the container." Tsunade scoffed. "Heh. He looks like that fool you trained before he up and got himself killed." The four of them were in some bar in the middle of the town, the trio waiting for the young blonde man to awake from whatever trance he was in. Tsunade had wasted no time in getting wasted and now, with people who reminded her of her lost ones appearing was lashing out. "Just like every Hokage, fools the lot of them."

"He and my mother died to keep the Kyuubi from stabbing me, Baa-chan, so I'd very much appreciate you not putting your personal feelings about what happened to your loved ones into mine." The drunk Tsunade froze as Naruto's crystal blue eyes snapped to her. Anger marred both of their faces as they stared at one another.

"Who are you to call me Baa-chan, shrimp. And what do you know of my loved ones? What has this son of a bitch been telling you!" Jiraiya waved off any involvement.

"Who am I? I am Uzumaki Naruto! Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina! I am the Nanadaime Hokage! Who am I? Someone who grew to love you like a son, who loved the girl you made your successor when you passed on AS GODAIME, and refuses to hear ANYONE dare speak horribly of any Hokage past present and future because she can't accept her loved ones were willing to die for their wish that they could make the world better for their loved ones! NAMELY HER!"

[slap!]

Hurt, confusion, anger, fear, madness. Those raced in Tsunade's eyes as she stared at the child with a swelling red cheek, whose eyes stared right back unwavering in their conviction. Shizune looked stunned, the room was quiet. It seemed high time to get the hell out of here.

"Who the hell are you. How.. Nana… what?" Jiraiya sighed as his teammate struggled to comprehend the Nanadaime's words, he should have turned around and taken the psycho home, how the hell do you explain this?

0202020202

"Okay… could you say it again, but only this time, not insane?" Tsunade was rubbing her temple, desperately wishing her coffee was stronger or something. Because none of this was making any sense.

His luck had held in this life like it had in the previous one, so with a single one ryo coin he rented a room in a rather nice hotel with his earnings. Here, sighing for the untold time, he stated over his explanation.

"In six days time, Orochimaru will return here to demand you repair his arms, correct?" Shizune nodded.

"What is different is that it took me and Ero-sennin and I another four hours to find you. When Tsunade started up her woe is me Hokage crap like she did this time around she was so drunk she really said some horrible things." He dodged a half hearted punch. "Unlike this version, I demanded she face me. After I failed to produce a stable rasengan against that Tsunade-baa-chan, she challenged me that if I could finish my rasengan training in a week she would give me the Shoidai's necklace." Most people in the room started.

"What I hope will not happen again is the fact I wore that necklace proudly for four more years before I lost it… and the woman who wore it before me, as we fought this idiot's first apprentice." Naruto pointed to pale Jiraiya. "What I hope doesn't happen, that if things do not change for the better, everyone in this room will be dead in less than five years… and I refuse to accept that. So this time open up your ears Baa-chan because I will only say all this again once. Hell borrow paper from Ero-sennin and write it down."

0202020202

It was a long week for Naruto. Having taken his suggestion, Jiraiya had written everything the future Hokage had relayed to his teacher and surrogate family. Then like a true master of information began breaking it down and pulling it apart to see what he could cross reference to facts or perhaps find something that he mentioned that could be considered false, hoping that with a slimming chance this was all some insane rambling.

Having done that, he spent his time trying to find his limits. Training, much like it had been done all those decades ago filled the remaining time when not talking to the rest of the Konoha nin, Tsunade having taken a few days to consider the offer and the accept the words and odd sense of family the young blonde was offering.

His power level and abilities were far lower than they had been in years, to his aggravation. His control was shot to hell, his senjutsu chakra unable to gather due to the foxes unintentional interference, and even his own chakra fluctuated differently than it had after the fox was gone. While he had all the knowledge, his abilities were scrambled, and it was taking him way too much time to bring it back to his high standards. Stupid hallucination. Weren't dreams suppose to let you do what you wanted? He couldn't even perform a rasengan without the clone again!

0202020202

"What is your decision Tsunade, or should I assume from the fact _they_ are with you, you have already decided."

"I… _once again_…" She remarked quietly so only Naruto could hear. "Take the office of Hokage! As Godaime I must put an end to you Orochimaru."

"Feh." The pale man sneered. "Kabuto take out the others, I am well enough to deal with my two teammates until you finish." The silver haired man nodded then moved to where Naruto stood, a smile on his peaceful looking face. So unlike his true demeanor.

0202020202

"Hello Naruto-kun, it looks like we are feeling better today, that makes me feel better too."

"Like you would even care, you sack of shit."

"My my, if only your abilities were as strong as your tongue. But unlike Sasuke-kun, I fear you just simply are not made to be a shinobi." Naruto continued on as if he didn't hear the other man.

"You know Kabuto, you alone have been the bane of my existence since Sasuke killed Orochimaru all those years ago. You've killed so many close to me…. You killed her…. And this… This is for her…."

_Naruto yawned as the morning sun cleared the window of his dwelling. Naruto Half smiled against the warmth snuggling against him. Laying across his naked form, she rested with a contented smile upon her perfect face. Her soft blond hair, for once out of it's usual ponytail, draped across his chest did little to hide her own nudity as he gazed at her where the sheet covering bordered on decency and alluring by hinting at her flawless backside. He shifted slightly trying to allow her to continue resting, to no avail as she gave a slight mewl at being awoken then stretched allowing him a wonderful view of her supple curves. Finally she opened her cobalt eyes and stared up at him, a sexy smirk parting those luscious lips._

_Oh there was no denying that Yamanaka Ino was a beautiful sexy woman, and incredible during intimate encounters yet for the two something was lacking. After a small kiss the two dressed, him in his Hokage garb she in her Anbu suit. Ino bowed to the Hokage then shushined off without a word. Their relationship was more based on their loneliness than anything, the fact that Ino Yamanaka, Anbu Captain, and Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage, were the last of their group left. It had happened in a moment of weakness the two had become lovers, trying to hold fast to the remaining pieces of their old lives._

_02_

"_Hey Hokage-koi." Naruto turned to look at the blonde as she leaned against the window, the setting sun behind her._

"_Hey, Ino-chan." He pulled her close and kissed her, pulling her long hair from it's tie. Their relationship waxed when the sun set, and waned as it rose again. _

_02_

"_Do you think they are watching over us?" She asked once out of the blue. Her naked body heaving as she caught her breath from their exertion._

"_Heh, well I hope they aren't looking now, god only knows what they'd say, probably go blind from staring at my ass."_

"_Haha. I rather like that ass thank you. I've gotten rather attached to it's owner." Naruto froze his eyes cutting to the platinum haired vixen. Her eyes were sad. "I know you love her, I know you wanted Sakura… I can never BE Sakura, I don't want to be… But I want to be yours. Love me like you love her, please. Please Let me in, let me love you." Tears, words, and desires filled that night. In time, he did accept her, the two shared many wonderful times. But it wouldn't last, for him, the curse of his life returned. Kabuto came. And death followed._

_02_

"_I'll send them your love, Naruto…" Ino's beautiful eyes closed, the medical ninjas had done all they could to save her but the damage from the Kusanagi Kabuto wielded was resistant to healing. As he sat beside her body; Naruto the Seventh Hokage, lost the last remaining link to his precious people. He lost his wife._

"Delusional as well as inept? My how Konoha's standards have fallen." If Kabuto was confused by the words he didn't really show it as he slid out a kunai from his pack. He started forward only to freeze when the blonde's hands came up before him.

"Shiseishin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled out at the stunned platinum haired man as his hands formed a modified Yamanaka handsign. There was a strange warp in the air and everyone froze. Kabuto laughed, unharmed, and smirked as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Like I said Naruto… you just… ARGH!" Unable to finish his taunt, the man fell to his knees clutching his head which began to swell abnormally. His yells of pain reached new and morbid pitched as a bloody gash rolled down from his hairline. Slowly more rips appeared and his silver hair turned red from blood. Suddenly the screaming stopped. Kabuto held fast his face in mortal agony.

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru called out. The body fell forward and from the bursting head came a steaming hulk of flesh, his brain. The other two Sannin held their ground through sheer force of will through Shizune looking decidedly sick soon found her lunch upon the ground beside her.

Naruto's heavy breaths slowed as his hands moved to bring Orochimaru's form in the path. The Snake Sannin's eyes widened in fear and with a huge grimace swiftly melded into the muddy grown below him. Naruto held the position a few moments longer then relaxed his body shifting.

"ahm glad he ran…. Shiseishen takes a lot out of… you." With that blood began to seep from the side of his mouth as he took a stumbling step towards them then fell unconscious. With a deft motion Tsunade caught the boy as he fell, her hands swiftly pulling his jacket and shirt aside to try and heal his body as she struggled to figure out what had happened. Her eyes widened and she yelled Shizune's name before dousing her hands in soothing green chakra. The chakra coils closest to his heart had been ripped apart. The necessary energy to pump his blood through the heart was blocked and hemorrhaged his aorta, in turn was sending the build up of blood everywhere. Thankfully, Naurto's words and harsh training over the week had helped the hemophobic woman, so it was only a slight hesitation before she pushed herself past the sight of that red liquid and began working.

"Brat why on earth would you use a jutsu like that! It has to be a kinjutsu! You wanna die again?"

"Heh… For her… gladly. Besides… Don't I have… two of the three greatest medics… I know… beside me?" Tsunade gave a tearful laugh.

"Flattery will get you no where. I'm still gonna kick your ass for getting this messed up you fool."

The two medics continued to work leaving the toad sage watching on in deep thought.

'Everything the brat says happens. This is getting serious. I may need to contact the network about Nagato's whereabouts. And I'm sure as hell staying out of Ame.'

0202020202

The gates of Konohagakure were before them all at last, the woman to become his Hokage once again and the man who died trying to give him a better life leading the pack as he and his dearest sister talked calmly about her life. It was one of the harder to swallow facts, but he had realized but the young woman beside him despite all the care they showed was a virtual stranger in 'The Other Life'. Her hopes, her dreams, her hobbies, all at the time seemed inconsequential before her death as the thought of death was still a very new concept for the child he had been.

Shizune was a woman who despite her shy calm nature had a spark of defiance that had not dimmed even under the smothering blanket that was Tsunade's need. To the older (debatably) man, one could obviously see the life on the road serving Tsunade and her numerous debts had aged his sister in ways most wouldn't grasp, yet left her merely a child to social standards. Shizune must have barely been 5 or so when Dan and her family had been wiped out in the war, and from her pained look there was still many years before those people could be remembered with only fond memories. Fifteen years with Tsunade, an emotionally wounded individual herself, whose methods of coping were to drown ones self in alcohol and the mind-numbing ploy of gambling, had been detrimental to her social growth. Yet, despite all she carried with her, her families calm, loyal, and enduring qualities were with her till her death in 'TOL'.

Shizune rambled on for a few more moments then realized that their quartet was now a trio. She made a small sound drawing the attention to the two 'older' Shinobi. Behind them a few yards back stood Naruto, his head down and his body posture tense. Without warning he knelt then bowed so low his nose must have brushed against the ground, stunning them into silence.

"Forgive me, my people, my village for the wrong I have dealt you." After a few minutes he rose and with a subdued expression strode forward his face held high towards the village, the three taller shinobi trailing in his wake.

Inside those now opening doors were his precious people. Some, he hadn't seen in decades. Even if it was a dream, he would protect them. Even if it was a dream no one was going to die on him again.

'Sakura-chan, Ino, Mina…. I swear to keep you all safe from now until I breathe my very last, for I, the Nanadaime Hokage, so swear.' It virtually the same message he said to his people, awash in the blood of a traitor he was about to go see, as he took upon his mantle. It was one he had failed before. But this second chance, his nindo would be untarnished.

020202020202

Memories is in a snag so I went through all my stories. Some like Reality 02 made massive progress, others not so much. I have half of a two part ghost story started, parts of Fakers! 19, a smidge of Cold as Ice 02 and a touch of Naruto Ninja Pilot arc one. This is back on hold till part three hits me. I'm still trying to figure out how Naruto is going to react to the women (Who are merely girls) and people he loved around him and those who are trying to figure out this new Naruto and this scary scenario he brought with him.

Heading back to fakers! Now. It was nice to see this chapter flow out so well despite the time difference since I put out the first one. Some tweaking to fix continuity.

Next Chapter when resumed: The Memories Hidden in the Leaf.


	3. Memories Hidden in the Leaf

The village was, at the very base, exactly as he remembered it before the invasion from Pein. Only a few features, mostly upon the cliff side above the city had reverted back to it's old state. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the town, listening to the crowds milling around. The soft pat of a sandal beside him reminded him a few moments later that he wasn't alone. Opening his eyes, he glanced up to see the familiar shaggy white hair of Jiraiya. Beside him Shizune with Ton-Ton stood nervously looking about. To her, the city may have changed, given the war, then the Kyuubi attack.

"Should we head to the tower or to the hospital?" Tsunade remarked with a bored look on her face, ignoring the awed whisper from the civilians seeing two of the Sannin. Not even the Kyuubi brat was dampening their spirits. "Oi Hokage-gaki. You know what we should do." Naruto snarled a bit at the nickname.

"Shut up, baa-chan. Back then I was worried about Kakashi and the traitor, so I pushed you to the hospital right after you announced to the elder's you return. Let's go to the old hag and mummy first. I dunno if I am ready for seeing THEM yet. I mean. Sakura is there. This life's Sakura, not my..." He paused, before shrugging, digging his hands into his pockets. "Might as well, hell. It's not like any of this is really happening. So who cares." He began walking towards the Hokage tower, leaving the 'older' of the group watching him with mixed emotions.

"He's shutting himself off again." Jiraiya commented before starting to walk after boy.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune started and Tsunade shook her head.

"It's not our place just yet, come let's rewrite history."

* * *

Reality

Chapter Three: The Memories Hidden in the Leaf.

By

Hibiki

All rights to characters and places in this story belong to one Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sitting worriedly by the side of her murderer, the younger version of his beloved Sakura sat, raising her head to examine who had walked into the room.

"Naruto... Where have you been?" Naruto's old mask came up and he rubbed the back of his head to keep his hands away form his weapons.

"I was out finding the best medic in the world to help Teme, Kakashi-sensei, and Lee! Dattebayo!" From behind him strode Tsunade, getting her first view of her apprentice and her killer. Sakura's worried look changed into a smile, something that tugged at Naruto's heart.

"I've heard from Gai-sensei. Please... Do what you can to help, Sasuke-kun." Sakura begged. Naruto turned away as Tsunade nodded and placed a healing hand upon Sasuke's brow.

'Sakura... he'll just kill you... God why did I accept that stupid agreement with Jiraiya and Tsunade!'

* * *

"_You need to hold off changing too much from now on, even if this is a dream, any chance you have at changing something big means some smaller events have to go as they did before. Otherwise the real events you want to stop might happen when you least expect it, or worsen." Tsunade remarked, her hand resting upon Jiraiya's notes._

"_Don't you think I know that?" He shouted out. "But Kabuto did so much harm with his Edo Tensei during the war, then when he escaped Itachi he went into hiding. He was always sniping our forces from the shadows. I HAD to remove him before he became too much of a threat. Isn't that worth SOME disruption of the time space continuum?"_

"_Hime is right, Naruto." Jiraiya continued, refusing to allow a kid, even if he was an old man, to speak that way to his elders. "You're father once mentioned, that he had to remove parts of his and others memory from time to time due to the problems inherent with time and space jutsu for this very reason. If you know it's going to happen, you will naturally wish to alter it. But like any pebble dropped into a smooth pond. The ripples from that one little rock will expand and cross over one another, blurring out what you remember the pond initially looking like."_

"_Trust me I get the principle. I taught half the graduating classes that back in my sixties!"_

"_Then you should be understanding where we are coming from on this. I need you to promise us you won't change anything too drastic unless it's required to save someone's life directly. There is always the chance someone may end up differently than you remember, we have to give everyone the benefit of a doubt before we end any chance they have to change."_

* * *

"Well. I'll see you later. Sakura." He nodded to Sakura, ignoring the confusion apparent in her eyes. "Uchiha." His voice grew decidedly hostile as he tried to hold in his killer intent. Pulling the door open so hard the bolts gave a horrendous groan and crack. The handle forced itself through the wall and he stalked out leaving a saddened Tsunade and a confused Uchiha and Haruno.

* * *

He stalked down the stairs to the small landing between floor, looking out into the city from the large picture window. But he wasn't looking out, only in.

'I almost lost control. Dammit... Dammit! I can't do anything until that son of a bitch defects. I hate this. I hate this! I swear Uchiha you step one hair out of line. I'll end you.' Naruto slammed his fist against the wall, almost cracking it. The gasp and exclaim from below him on the stairs brought him up short. Walking up to him was Team Asuma, but more importantly, Ino. Ino's cornflower blue eyes staring at him, probably witnessing his angry outburst with from the shock he could see in her eyes.

But there she was, his Ino-hime... A flashback of his adult wife, her pain filled face overlapped this younger one. His hand dropped from the wall, his eyes lowered. He had to reign himself in again.

"Is everything alight? Did Sasuke-kun wake up?" Ino's innocent question made him flinch. His mask was up again when he rose to face her.

"Y-yeah. The t-teme is awake, his usual grumpy self too. Hehe. Well I need to get going. Congratulations on your promotion, Lazy-ass. See ya Chouji." Shikamaru blinked in surprise as Naruto slipped by, he hadn't pulled out his jacket from the scroll yet, so how did Naruto know about his promotion already, when not even Chouji and Ino knew about it? Troublesome.

* * *

Ichiraku ramen was filling and friendly, just as Ayame and her old man were always in his memories. It was hard to forget the aged face of Ayame watching her husband be lowered into the earth, her tears as she was held by her son, Yusaku and his wife Rana. It was the last he saw her, until just before her death four years later. But seeing this happy, carefree Ayame was a soothing balm to the elder child. It allowed him to remember all the happiness and good times they all shared, how when he passed by the shop, just after Teuchi's passing and despite the sad tidings, it was the cries of the newborn Teuchi, her second son that brought new life to the small shop once again. Onwards he walked, rediscovering his town once more. He stopped, smiled, and waved to a young boy playing in the dirt in front of the little book store Kakashi brought Jiraiya's books from. From those doodles in the dirt, he would one day grow up to be known as Y**uuen** Fuu Kei, the second greatest seal master in the fire country after Naruto's own father. For now, and to Naruto's amusement, he was just little Kei from the Konoha book stand. Every turn he took brought versions of people he knew, only younger, the light in these people's eyes so similar, yet naive almost.

In a way it made him sick. How dare these people remain ignorant of their future selves sufferings, how dare they be so carefree, given how much the people HE knew had fought and earned, through so much hardship and pain, the smiles only those men and women deserved to smile. He hated it, he hated them.

Everything swayed as if drunk. The town suddenly felt a hundred times more claustrophobic, the sharp edges and rounded curved all at once pulling in down upon him in terrifying ways. He wavered, dodging desperately from this hallucinations he finally lost his nerve and leaned against a building side to try and catch his suddenly pinched breath. He had to get away. With a frantic leap he jumped up out of the street, onto the rooftops, from there he made it to the one place he always felt at peace.

* * *

The sun felt good upon his face, seeping into his face and washing away a few of the wrinkles his henge had produced. Up here, upon his father's head he felt safer, the ghosts of the future no longer pulled at him so vehemently. Down there, in the whirlpool of memories, the part of him still the teen who had lost everything, could not begin to cope with them. His body was acting differently than he remembered, but given the fifty some odd years that had gone by since his puberty, he couldn't be certain. The moment he saw them, he was quicker to anger, quicker to hate, to fear. Everything was nothing more than impulses he hadn't had to deal with in decades. It was that damned child's body was making him loose his rational mind. It had to be. Going back to that fool again would be unacceptable, so he hid himself away and changed his appearance. Even if it was nothing more than a layer of chakra, to see his hands and body the way he knew he truly looked had help sooth the panic induced terror he had succumbed to hours earlier.

"Ah so here you are, Hokage-gaki." A familiar young looking blond sat down beside him. With his Henge active he was just a few inches taller than her, but with his hands upon his raised knee and his back arched he once again looked up into her eyes. That spark of panic rose but was quick squashed before he straightened his back due to nerves.

"How did you know it was me?" Her eyes widened at his voice, perhaps uncertain why he sounded as old as he did, or rather the rasp he had gained. He rubbed a hand against the scar Kabuto's god forsaken Kusanagi had given when he and his wife had fought him. The blade had all but ripped his right shoulder from his body. The last remaining dredges of chakra that had remained in his possession from then lost Kyuubi had allowed him to heal enough to stay in the fight. To keep the snake from killing Ino outright. No all it, and thus he, had done was make her suffer in agony for three whole days before she passed on. His eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the deep seated hurt and guilt again. He tried to remind himself that she wouldn't die like that here. Perhaps also in the other world, where his body was about to pass on, if he was lucky, he'd see her and his people again. He just had to make it through this... hallucination!

"You may have your father's eyes and hair, but the rest of you, no matter how old, reminds me of Kushina." She replied once her curiosity was sedated. "You don't look bad for a 78 year old." It was pure joking, but the slight blush on her face proved that maybe... she was a little truthful. Pervy Baa-chan. He laughed a little, leaning back to pop his shoulder free of the small tension he had brought upon himself. He didn't lean down under her gaze, though.

"So says the pretty young thing looking at her grand nephew with perverted eyes." She sputtered for a moment, the Tsun in her name taking hold.

"Brat." She forced out looking away a moment, but when she turned back she had, as he called it, her Hokage face on. It usually meant she didn't like the thoughts going in her head, and that what she would say would be difficult. "I guess if I hadn't believe you before now, I would from your reaction to everything. You gave every sign of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"How would you know how my dreams were?" From Sakura, he had learned of the many signs of that all to familiar affliction.

"Given you know of that I would assume you have dealt with it before." That of course was saying such to a ninja was akin to telling a fish that all fish live in water. Every Shinobi had a breaking point. "And the fact you didn't deny having it was another clue. Sakura or that Ino girl must have helped you out. I can't really see them being your type though."

"Don't put those two in the same boat as my Ino and Sakura." The worry those two... shadows had shown to the cause of their future pain, that psychopath laying in that bed back in the hospital, returned the tension from before. "And you avoided my question."

"Shizune came into your room a a few times in the night or two before we met Orochimaru again. You mentioned a few names, ones I only learned about through digging in a bingo book or active roster, and those two girls. Sakura and Ino the most. Whatever happened to all of them had you so distraught we were forced to sedate you so you would rest." The anger held in his blue eyes that despite how rude it was glared holes into her hazelnut ones. He won the stare as she once again turned away. "I'm won't say sorry for doing that. Had we awoken you, you would have just run off to train and burnt yourself out. We were already taking a risk keeping you on the battlefield as it was. Stop acting like a damn kid and use that leader brain of yours. You would have done the same for a subordinate." His standing up, fist clenched brought her up short and she quickly stood as well to try and maintain what physical presence she had.

"And that's where you are wrong." He turned to walk away but remained a moment with a few parting words. "I would have stayed and helped them, instead of deciding what was right for them then leave them in the dark."

Tsunade sighed as his figure, the child form, turned to walk down the stairs leading to the city.

* * *

He awoke with a start, the cries of his dying people fading into the dull roar crated by his heavy breathing and pounding blood. He sat up trying to wipe away the sweat that covered his face, and wipe away the guilt that was plaguing him. A soft knock on the door brought his abruptly from his funk to full alertness. Despite the clunkier body of his 13 year old self he silently slid out of bed, his left hand holding a kunai at his side, ready for use. Moving to the left of his door he called out.

"Who is there?" Silently again he moved to the right, to keep the person uncertain of his location.

"It's me." His eyes widened and he took the chance to see who was outside his door. Sure enough, there she was was, looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Sakura..."

* * *

Next Chapter: The Midnight Reunion

I had hope of pulling Sasuke into the Magenkyou Sharingan induced genjutsu realm with the crow and Kakashi's Sharingan, but then Itachi had to go all animal hatin' and burn the crow up. It would have helped bring a more mature Naruto into Konoha. Nix that now, Damn you Itachi, I had that in my head for a YEAR man. So then I just went for it, and semi emo Naruto came out. He didn't feel like a 78 year old to me. But then I thought about it. He never really had to overcome any of these setbacks in his life. He just adapted and moved on, never really resolving any of the pain he might have felt for all of them. Suddenly thrust back he is HAS to. A clear divide between his teen self when they died, then his older self. The conflict would drive anyone batty and this Naruto has a panic attack. From there Hopefully justifying Naruto's little tantrums, I wonder who should I have come and talk to him to progress the story. Suddenly the thought hit me. Naruto henge into his adult 'just before death' form being talked to by Tsunade who uses a genjutsu to look younger. Both seem to be hurting from things beyond their control, and I thought, maybe... it'd be good character building. Naruto is still struggling, and for a moment I wanted to put Tsunade there at his door instead of Sakura.

But would that have been weird? There might just very well be some attraction, but only because the similarities between them would be intriguing. However as I had Naruto mention, it's be a bit TOO weird for my taste. But the thought that maybe Tsunade starts showing a bit of weakness to someone similar to her might appear... maybe. I dunno. Still flying by ear on this and others.

PTSD: I claim no idea how it this syndrome truly is, but looking into why I made Naruto like he was I stumbled onto a site listing symptoms, and eerily enough everything I made Naruto have rather fit. Maybe my subconscious is a better writer than I am. (Sadface)

I claim no right as to me being a high class writer, but I usually like having some more clear direction. Lately it feels like the older something is, the least interested I am in continuing it. I'm very different than the Hibiki who started this, Memories, and Return from the End.

NOTE TO MEMORIES READER: However as you have seen, this is much more open than Memories , which only has one path left it can go down on. It makes Memories a WHOLE lot less interesting to write. Because I see where I have to go there, and it's boring because I've stared at it a hundred times over. This, and the newer things I have written are so much more interesting due to the literal hundreds of directions I could go. I wish to finish Memories, but at this rate, I'm finding it harder and harder to return to it. Each new chapter of Kishimoto's canon, my own writing as well, pulls me further away from the thoughts I had when I paused on Memories. Perhaps inspiration will hit me and I'll fling out the last three chapters of it, but for now it remains sadly in a hiatus stage.

Anyways: as per usual, please read and review, as comments help me with continuing to write these stories. You're continued support helps more than you all know! Thank you all again!

Till next time: Ja-ne~!


	4. The Midnight Reunion

Reality

Chapter Four: The Midnight Reunion

By

Hibiki

All rights to characters and places in this story belong to one Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Sakura..." There she was standing before him uncertain and shifting uneasily. "Um... Come on in. Sorry for the mess." He allowed her in, waiting as she undid her sandals and left them at the door. The apartment, such as it was, was actually far more clear of debris and filth than she would have thought, and certainly more than he seemed to be thinking it. "Would you like something to drink? I... I don't have much since I just got back from the mission."

"I'm fine. Thank you." He nodded and the two stood there a moment, her nervous and him aloof. Finally, the silence got to the blonde and he rose to look outside upon his balcony. It was still easily within earshot of the girl, given the size of the meager apartment.

"What brings you here, Sakura?" He finally asked as his patience in waiting for her to speak ended.

"I was worried." That brought Naruto up short.

"Why?" He didn't want to sound embittered but frankly this Sakura, and his up until Gaara's rescue mission had treated him with almost contempt. For her to be worried meant something had changed further than he had thought.

"You scared Ino when you ran into her at the hospital, she said you looked angry and... lost." He refrained from any action other than looking at her with a confused expression. In his mind he cursed at being so obvious in front of his... No she wasn't his wife. But a warmth at the thought Ino could still read him, even way back at this point brought a faint smile to him. It must had been confusing as Sakura watched the multitudes of emotion pass over his face. "It made me worried too, because as long as I have been your teammate you've never acted like that. Ever."

"Sorry I was just annoyed. Teme and I got beaten up by his brother before we found Baa-chan... Er The Hokage." He supplied at her look when he mentioned a 'Baa-chan' "Then Orochimaru and Kabuto nearly killed me when Ero-sennin and her fought them. I managed to kill Kabuto but not before I was hit" Through the backlash of his own Jutsu this time, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh..." She looked a little stricken as she realized just how close he had come to death in such a short time. "I didn't know." It was true, she originally only found out about them during his time away with Jiraiya, and having no one to turn to had let it fester until shortly before she died.

"It made me realize that all three of us need to get stronger. I know what I need to do. But you need to find a way to get stronger, Sakura-chan." She took offense at that

"I'm plenty strong enough! Even if I'm not I have you and Sasuke-kun to help me." His hands clenched and he ground his teeth a moment before fixing her in place with a stare unlike any she had seen from him before outside of their near fatal C turned A ranked mission.

"No, you need to understand this Sakura. Now. Before something happens and it's too late to..." Sakura watched a moment confused why he would give such an odd look coupled with that snort. "redo past mistakes." There was humor in his voice then, but it felt darker than it looked and brought a pang of something inside her. He began talking again bringing her out of her musings too early to understand the sensation. "There will be people who won't care we're kids. They won't stop. They might even enjoy it because we are what we are. To them, all we are is someone standing in their way. These people will do things, horrible things. Even if you quit, it won't matter to them that you are unarmed, a civilian, because in the end, they will KILL you. And that's not mentioning whatever they decide to do to you first." The seriousness in his voice, the fact his stormy eyes seem to look straight through her brought an uneasiness to her. "You need to be ready to fight them off."

"That's a horribly jaded view of the world Naruto." She rubbed her bare arms as if someone had slide across her grave from the look he gave her. But then that smile of his she _knew _so well came up hiding the man behind it.

"Maybe." He looked to the stars from his balcony again. "Maybe it is. But you are important to me. More important than you could possibly know." The last sentence barely reached her ears but the intensity that could be drawn from it left her breathless and rather flustered. Naruto, ever since he had come back with the newest Hokage had seemed so very different, he seemed filled with an intensity she could not comprehend outside of say Kakashi or the Hokage. Coupled with Sasuke's at first indifference, then outright hostility towards her, it had made Naruto's sudden change all the more glaring.

"You've changed." She said abruptly, and his shoulders jumped. "I... I mean in a good way!" She fumbled with her words, she never would have before but this Naruto before her felt like a completely different person than the one who had left to find Tsunade-sama. In many ways it actually stung her by loosing that happy carefree child, but in an odd sense the mature trend he was following was actually rather, interesting. Suddenly he laughed, it started off small, then loudly as he griped his railing.

"R-really? I feel like ever since I got back I've been more depressing than even the Teme and then you say you like me like this." He laughed a little more as she huffed before turning a slightly more serious expression, though the humor was still present as he grinned to remove any sting his words would bring. "If that's what it takes to win you're heart, then no thanks, Sakura." Sakura's face turned almost her hair color as she stared at him bug-eyed.

"W-w-what?" He shrugged off her question.

"In any case, you should take my advice, I'll even point you in the right direction." She had to backtrack through those rather embarrassing moments before she realized what he was saying.

"Naruto... How come you never mentioned, Sasuke?" Another shock, she didn't add Sasuke's normal honorific. The more he thought about it the more likely she was worried he would become upset and not reply. No he was too old and too callous to really care.

"Because he's probably itching to go to Orochimaru." He pressed on after he gasp. "The snake gave Sasuke the almost perfect way to get stronger and defeat his brother, given what he was saying when we ran into him." A lie, but she didn't need to know how he knew it. Not yet. "Given this last defeat by Itachi, I cannot see him doing anything but-" He was cut off as Sakura cried out.

"NO!" She had clenched her eyes and was holding her fists against her heart as if to keep the truth he was saying from ripping it out. "That can't be true! Sasuke would never leave us! We're a team!"

"Yes we are. But he's never been the same since his family was killed. He's only now just coming out of that shell he hid himself in, but Itachi did something to him. Him and Kakashi-sensei both. It affected their minds, and while sensei has experience and people to back him up, Sasuke..." He trailed off letting her think what she wanted. The silence returned but he wouldn't break it. He knew what had to be done, it was her who needed to think.

"What do I need to do become stronger? So I can keep him from leaving us." She virtually demanded. He nodded, giving her that smile that made her scratch at an nervous itch upon her cheek then twirl her short hair with the same finger a moment later at both her deceleration and his acceptance of it.

"You have the best control I have seen outside of someone with a bloodline, meaning you'd be perfect for both illusions and Medical jutsu... But I can see you being a healer, more than anything. I'd bet you could even get Baa-cha..." He paused at her look. "Fine. Hokage-sama, to teach you some things."

"You really think I could be a medic?"

"Sakura-chan, I have no doubt you could become the best medic-nin in the entire elemental countries." The surge of worth in herself could only come from that smile and pure confidence which all but radiated from his words.

Maybe she should go and talk with Hokage tomorrow. It wasn't like Sasuke would be running off tonight, right?

* * *

It was just shy of midnight when Sakura left, a clone walking her home to keep her from being attacked and more to the point, away from the west gate. He himself was there, waiting. Things had changed. He couldn't be certain if the Sound Four had reached Sasuke or not yet.

"Naruto." Naruto stopped, baulked at the voice, then turned to find Ino standing before him, her hands on her hips. Just what in the hell did he change that made not one but BOTH Ino and Sakura show up before him. He turned to her fully, giving a hello that for some reason made her frown further.

"isn't it pretty late for you to be out Ino?" She ignored his greeting with a slightly furious sounding demand.

"Why do you know that sign?" Naruto froze. Oh shit. He hadn't, had he?

"I... I dunno what you mean." His mask was up and in full force, deflecting her question with an idiot grin and a dopey scratch at his neck.

"Drop the act. NOW." The smile drooped then fell leaving him uncertain. "That sign you keep giving me, that's something no one, NO. ONE. Should know about outside my family. Who are you? Who are you really?"

Damn, that meant he had been. It was the simple sign that meant the person who was in control of the body or the person before them was in fact a Yamanaka. It was developed as a sneaky way to keep from killing one another by accident should the event arise that needed it. He had spent many years with Ino doing the sign whenever they greeted one another. Due to her family being wiped out in the 4th war, it had become their gesture, and theirs alone, a sign of love. It was a tie to her past she was unwilling to let go, and him unwilling to take from her. So he made the sign when he greeted her, always. To the point he did it instinctively. Apparently he learned it only too well and old dogs can't stop doing tricks. For once, he was at a loss, what the hell was he suppose to say or do to keep her from either killing him, freaking out, or both.

"It's really me, Naruto, Ino-chan." He felt drained, and it must had come through his voice because the edge of her attitude seemed to falter. "I can explain... but. It's going to sound insane."

"Try me." The edge back. So was someone else.

"Yamanaka. Dobe." Oh, for crying out loud! The two turned to find Sasuke, a backpack upon his back and a cold look in his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Ino questioned alarmed.

* * *

Next Chapter: The More Things Change...

I really really really wanted to keep from Ino finding out about Naruto's past, but the fact that the thought of a sign that he would do unconsciously came to the surface as I wrote and was so much better than just him and Sasuke squaring off before the gate, I just couldn't resist. Not to mention it will give a reason for Naruto to do what he will in chappy 5.

I've been working on a few things but for some reason I cannot get more than three paragraphs of Memories 13 going. Actually other than this, I have bits here and there of many fictions but nothing concrete. Though some may as well be made of stone from their progression.

As the usual sayings go, please read and review. The more reviews the better I seem to get at these things because I realize people are interested in reading them.

Until then: See ya!


	5. The More things Change

Reality

Chapter Five: The More Things Change...

By

Hibiki

All characters used and locations are subject to their copyright holder and not used for monetary gain in this story.

* * *

Though it came as no surprise to Naruto that Sasuke would defect, the timing just seemed too unreal, even for him.

"You're leaving too soon Teme, what brought about this change?" His tone, his words. He had had enough fooling around, and the two before him now found themselves before a completely different Naruto. Sasuke baulked for a moment, uncertain of the nature of the boy before him before his cockiness returned.

"I heard the mummy Danzo and that Tsunade woman talking. How strong you've become. How you killed a jounin level ninja with one blow, how you made Orochimaru retreat." Danzo, he had forgotten about the man's little connection to Orochimaru. No matter, he would be handled soon. However the all too familiar insanity that filled the now red glowing eyes of Sasuke as he pointed to his neck brought his attention to the present. "I'll take that bastards offer, grow stronger than even him, stronger than you, then kill my brother. It's clear to me now you've been taking all my chances to gain strength! This village and YOU have been holding me back."

"Sas... Sasuke-kun?" Ino shivered at the look Sasuke gave them as he smiled, all to much like the snake Sannin already to Naruto's taste. All it did was harden him further.

"Know you're place Uchiha." His voice was low, almost growling. "You take another step towards the gate and I will take you down." His skills may have been sub-par, but his mind was as sharp as ever He could defeat Sasuke as he was now. However mind didn't always mean it was over matter as four shapes leaping from the cloaked darkness now meant he was outmatched.

"Oh? You and what army?" The cockiness the Uchiha displayed as the Sound Four and all their level one curse marked glory sneered at Naruto only brought a level of primal anger at it all.

"Ino, when I move, run for help. I can hold them off for a while."

"But..." She was cut off.

"GO! TAIJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" With a blast of smoke, obscuring Ino from view, the blank strategically placed parkland between then gate and the city became a sea of orange. A raging sea at that. Amidst is all two stood, one in fear and hesitance and the other in confusion. 'Ino! Why aren't you moving?! You have to move!'

But move she didn't. She was frozen. Frozen in shock from the betrayal, from the Ki of the enemy, from all the oddities Naruto himself had thrust upon her. It was too much and this Ino was not yet prepared for them. This Ino had not fought countless battles, lost loved ones, friends and spent eight years as his wife. This Ino wasn't his. He had forgotten for a moment. He gripped her arm, maybe a little too tightly and pulled her to him. It was far more personal than he wanted but it had the desired effect as her stunned look dropped and she stared at him with pained confusion.

"Go. I'll cover you." The utter warmth in his voice, the smile on his face made her nod, despite everything and began to move. Too Little Too late.

Ino's left shoulder exploded in a splash of red as she crumpled to ground crying out in pain.

"Strong. But we're stronger than your little copies."

The men and woman stood chuckling as he ran to Ino's side, pulling her around to keep her from bleeding out. A wrap on her arm quickly became gauze as he kept his eyes on the enemy before him, they seemed unworried. He took his eyes from the Sound four for a moment. And froze.

Blood.

His hands shivered against it. So focused on keeping her alive, keeping the sound four where he could see them he had ignored the warm liquid spilling against his fingers. Her blood had once again stained his hands. Now out of danger, for the moment at least, Naruto gently laid Ino down and moved forward, keeping between the enemy and his future ANBU captain.

The world was drowned out in a roaring noise. It took him a moment to realize the sound was him. The park like area now lit up in a dark red gloom and yet all details, like Sasuke's horrified look, were clearly visible.

"You're feeding me chakra aren't you... Kurama." He growled out, ignoring the looks from the five across form him.

**'They hurt your mate, boy. You called upon my chakra all on your own.'** Naruto accepted that as truth and pulled the Kyuubi cloak back inside himself, but kept it simmering at the surface. It wasn't true nature chakra but it would help him amplify his abilities... for a moment. The tale tale burning sensation at his extremities was already forming.

"Who hurt her?"

**'The twins.'** Naruto's blood colored eyes turned to the gray haired youths of Sakon and Ukon. Sure enough a blood stained kunai was held in the controlling brother's hand. Naruto put a foot down... then vanished.

The rear head of the twins exploded in a gory mess, and without a body to keep the bloodline working his body solidified inside of the other brother. At once blood that had been flowing was blocked, suddenly manifested bones rent through others, jerking around from the dying brother's thrashing body, and at once the remaining man's eyes rolled back into his head, blood spewing from every orifice, both natural and newly opened, and he collapsed.

It was hard not to watch but the battle hardened sound troops had already leveled up and waited with mixed breaths as they watched the Jinchuriki turn and glare at them with a bloodied arm.

"He's even stronger now." The big one grumbled.

"He's a fucking monster." The red head announced as she readied her flute ignoring the big man's retort about her language.

"Who put the boss fight at the start of this game?" Groused the six armed man. "No matter, all Bosses have weaknesses." The smirk brought a sense of unease to Naruto as the three and Sasuke turned to look back at Ino, the girl breathing laboriously and unconscious now then at their threat. In his haste to end the lives of the twins he had maneuvered himself on the wrong side. Ino was now at risk.

'He wouldn't...' Naruto started, but to his growing fear, the man did. Three blades each spun from his multiple hands, each targeted the prone Ino. Naruto reacted instinctively. Only to realize a moment later for what it was.

'Genjutsu!' The song that made the blades faded along with them and he cursed as he slammed face first into a massive earthen wall that had risen before him. Realizing his weakness he spun around to face the four enemies. Only to catch a nasty golden substance to the arm. Before he could claw it off, another group of wads captured his other arm and both legs. He pulled laboriously but the gel had hardened and held him too tightly to claw through quickly. He was stuck from the teamwork of the three before him.

A chirping sound broke over them and the trio parted to see Sasuke holding his chakra laced arm with a manic grin. His chakra wasn't responding, being absorbed from the wall behind him. The help he could feel coming but was too far away. He would have laughed had he the ability to do so, as it was he merely settled for an ironic glint in his eyes. 'I guess what they said it true, the more things change...'

"Ino's next when I'm done with you, Dobe. For her interference."

He stood with a glare untold as Sasuke raced towards him. Pain, familiar from his dreams but oh more intense broke over him. Sasuke smirked and stared at Naruto just as his head began to swim from the effects of blood loss.

"Too easy. Goodbye Dobe." Then he heard nothing at all.

* * *

Sasuke's arm was pulled from Naruto's body. His eyes suddenly gaining a totally different hue. His grin widened as he realized he had unlocked his ultimate Sharingan. The many shapes of Chakra came into focus, and his smile fell. Hundreds of chakra signatures were rushing to his position.

"Sasuke-sama, we need to retreat. There are too many for even you to defeat. You're not ready yet." The brightest one, the one moving the fastest was rushing from the Hokage tower. That woman had already proved she was a power house. They only had moments to escape.

"...Fine." He hated it but they had to go now. "Yamanaka's lucky tonight, we're out of here." With that the five lit out for the gate. Within moments of the sound nin's fading into the night with their prize, Tsunade's heavy sandals slammed home beside Naruto's broken body, still trapped in the wall.

"Naruto... NARUTO!"

* * *

"That son of a bitch hit me with it AGAIN!" The old man yelled out as he slammed his fist against the bars of the cell that held Kyuubi.

"**That rotten Uchiha has the eyes of Madara now.**" Kurama grumbled as he lay watching the darkness creep in from the sides of the cell.

"Tsunade is here, we'll be fine, Kurama. And with our life restored the fucking Uchiha will be deprived of his Mangekyō." The lights were already coming back to the large space. "Heh, too bad I can't see the look on his face when that happens." Naruto's eyes darkened. "No matter. I'll kill him, for threatening to... to hurt Ino. For Sakura's sake. No more chances to him."

"**Agreed.**"

"I'm also going to do it to save you as well. No one precious to me is going to die this time except of old age." The aged hand rested softly against the snout of the huge fox laying in the cage. Kyuubi looked stunned for a moment, then closed his eyes and pushed against the man's hand.

"**It'd getting harder to disbelieve the words you told me that day I met you.**"

"I told you Kurama..." His figure was distorting as he was being brought back from unconsciousness. "...I got rid of your anger and hatred before, I'll do it again. I'll let you live like Rikudo Sennin wanted you to!" With that said he vanished leaving an introspective Kyuubi behind.

* * *

"About time you came back to the living." Jiraiya's voice was terse, filled with reproach as Naruto's eyes turned to gaze at him. His body, as much as he could see, was bandaged up. More for concealment on his completely healed body than for injuries sake.

"We're safe?" Jiraiya nodded and pointed to the seals around the room glowing faintly. Privacy seals, not the best but of course, the man who made the best was still just a child. They would have to do.

"What happened?"

"Danzo pushed the Uchiha two weeks early to Orochimaru. I had a hunch he would move last night..." He trailed off as Jiraiya shook his head. "How long?"

"Three days." Naruto let out a curse. Too long to chase down the Uchiha.

"Then our only hope of not repeating Orochimaru's complete Snake Sennin form is the fact it's been almost a week without Kabuto to keep Orochimaru's current body from falling apart. He should have had to replace it, then we still have time if that's the case."

"About three years as you and my spies said then." Naruto nodded.

"About right, maybe a little shorter. Sasuke should be strong enough when the time comes to remove Orochimaru for a while... Never figured out how that snake came back, but I have a good Idea it was the Teme."

"It's so insane how many strong enemies came back to life because of that man."

"Kabuto's dead. Unless someone brings him back we're safe from a total repeat of my time-line." Naruto went silent for a moment. "Ero-sennin." The Toad Sennin Looked startled at Naruto's sudden change. No longer was this the Nanadaime Hokage, this was the little boy he had met and trained feeling guilt ridden and sorry for leaving alone. "Ino." He looked lost a moment, staring at his hands, probably remembering the girl's blood on them. "Is she alright?" Jiraiya sighed.

"She's out of danger, but she'll have a pretty big scar and some minor motor control loss in that shoulder." Naruto snarled at the thought, his inability to keep her safe. "But she's alive Naruto."

"I was an idiot. Just like _SHE_ always called me. _My_ Ino. I forgot myself. For a moment, I forgot this wasn't my Ino. I put too much on a Genin. She froze. I should have been better prepared. I had forgotten how strong the sound four really were. And that was without that Kaguya clan member popping up. I failed her all over again." Naruto's head slumped.

"You must have produced the worst ninjas with an attitude like that." It was like a stone heavy slap in the face, coupled with a knife in the back from a loved one. Naruto's eyes filled with anger and hate looked upon Jiraiya with pure malice. "If this is how you acted as Hokage it's no wonder Konoha fell."

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! My Ninjas were strong, they were better! They lost more, had more to gain then these... these peace time punks, then even YOU oh venerable Toad shit could EVER know! Every smile they gave, every happy moment they had, everyone worked hard to get them. I was right there beside them! Every tear, every drop of blood, every life we lost went to make it better for the rest was worth it! I GAVE MY ALL FOR MY KONOHA! FOR IT'S PEOPLE! NO BETTER OR WORSE THAN ALL THOSE WHO CAME BEFORE ME!" Naruto shook with rage as he stood before his mentor, who remained unaffected even as the boy before him nearly spat his words up into the Sannin's face. "So show some respect."

"Then prove their lives were worth it by making things better. Stop living in the past and grasp the future of here and now." Jiraiya calmly wiped the spittle that had landed upon his cheek before turning for the door. "Not everyone gets a second chance. So don't waste it by living in the past. On something you can't change." The older man paused halfway out the door as the privacy seals burnt away into ash. "She's in the room three down on your left. Maybe you can let her, if you won't let me and Hime, in." Guilt came crashing down upon Naruto as his anger faded.

"...Damn Ero-sennin."

_'...three doors down on the left.'_

* * *

"Hey... Ino-chan." She regarded him cautiously as he purposely did the sign, the room was devoid of people besides the two, unusual given Chouji and Shikamaru would have normally been there. Tsunade must have had them doing some busy work to give him time. The scene before him was rather chilling as from her position, her shoulder wound reminded him far too much of the blow that eventually killed her. The blow she took to save his life.

"Naruto." She watched him as he sat down beside her, his hand trembling as he held back from taking hers. She took the initiative and took his hand in hers. His shoulder's trembled then calmed. His mask came up. His hand touched the side of the railing and a seal that shouldn't exist for another twelve years appeared. The outside world

"What... what I am about to tell you. It's still being held close to the Hokage's personal and trusted." He took another deep breath. "I am not the same Naruto who left to find Tsunade. Whether or not this is a dream I have knowledge of a possible reality, a reality where Konoha, almost everyone in it, and myself have died."

It was by the sheer fact of how monotone and down he mentioned it kept her from laughing.

"Y-you are crazy, Naruto-baka!" She stopped laughing immediately as the boy pulled away, betrayal marking his countenance. "W-what?"

"Only my Hime could call me that." The utter loathing pulled the crazy hilarity down for her and she meekly stared at him from her bed. The look on her face quickly brought Naruto's anger to nothing.

"Y-your 'hime'?" He looked away, ashamed.

"My wife. Only I called her that. After her family passed away in the war. After I learned the sign I can't resist showing you. My wife, she was a wonderful person. I knew all these silly little things about her, things I can't help but see in her counterpart. She loved sliced tomatoes after a hot day, chilled pudding after a spicy meal, a nice warm soak in the snow, something she did with her mother as a child, and something she wanted to do with her own daughter one day. How she wished she had given Sakura another chance and let Sasuke be damned when she found out about Sakura's crush. How lavender is her favorite shade of purple because it's royal purple and her eye color mixed together. How scared she was when one day her mother and father started yelling about her grades at the academy and how she-"

"STOP IT!" Ino cupped her ears. 'SHUT UP, STOP TALKING!" He did. He waited patiently for her to respond as her mind flew a thousand miles a minute.

"How do you know so much? About me, my dreams."

"Because for eight years of my life, they were my dreams too."

"What happened to m... her."

"She died. She died keeping me safe so I could continue to lead our people." Ino was silent for a time. "I can tell you anything you want, you have the presence of mind that can keep it safe. And you could always have your father block out the memories from you if you want. What I tell you now can always be forgotten. But I feel you need to know. After everything that just happened you have the right to choose."

"Okay..." She hesitantly replied. "Start from the beginning, or at least... from something I can get a grip on. Don't push me too fast, alright Naruto?" He laughed, not so bitter but definitely not pleasant sound.

"Just like she always bitched at me." He reclined in the chair. "Alright, we'll recap and see if anything connects. Then we can go from there."

* * *

"...So she took the Kusanagi to the left shoulder?" It had been the most odd four hours of Ino's life. Or second life, she wasn't certain what to make of it all. It sounded at times so far fetched but then if she put herself into her future self's shoes she could honestly see where she would have made the same decisions. It was... frightening yet addictive in the sense Ino wanted to know more but at the same time nothing at all. It had been very overwhelming.

"The same side too. This... it scares me how similar and close you were to mimicking

my Ino's death." his hands ghosted over her hurt shoulder.

"How close?" That thought of someone crossing over her grave came over her from his look alone. He moved away and took up her chart from the foot of her bed.

"You had a partial cut of the left subclavian, muscle damage from some sort of cellular degradation. I'll assume it was with the bloodline of the brothers. The cellular degradation is resisting healing. Your prognosis is continued hospitalization under watch for continued cell infection of this degradation. Best recovery in three months." He took a deep sigh, closed his eyes then held up the chart. His eyes remained closed. "I remember everything. Full severing of the left subclavian. Irreparable damage to bone and musculature of the left shoulder and collarbone. Healing rejection, wound showing signs of unknown contamination. Replacement of full artery unfeasible. Prognosis, death in approximately 72 hours..." He gulped down a glass of water he had gotten from the bathroom off to the side of the room. "She made about 75 hours. Just enough time for me to make it to her side." His eyes grew beyond the present, probably to that time. Ino shivered. He paused as he returned to the present again. "You know this box was marked on hers."

"Which box?" Ino asked, curious yet shaken by her supposed death. Naruto pointed.

"This box... what does that mean?" He pointed at a nondescript little box with no words or lettering around it. It had always intrigued him. "My Ino's had this one marked. I'm sure of it." Something fell in the pit of her stomach.

"Naruto. That box is for pregnancy... You're saying that I...That, _That,_ Ino was pregnant when she died." The thought numbed her just as much as it did he.

"She... Couldn't have been. She... We had tried... but. Nothing, I mean... S-she never told me. I would have never let her go... otherwise." He felt hollow. Like something further had broken apart inside of him. "She lied to me to keep me safe."

He had just been told he hadn't just lost his wife. He had lost his child too. It had been nearly forty years ago for him, but time had not mellowed the pain of loss at all.

"...Naruto." This Ino called out softly and unsure. He stood suddenly, her clipboard clattering loudly against the floor as it slid from his numb fingers. Wetness slid across his forearm as he tried to hide how much this affected him, trying to wipe away the tears and smile. It wasn't working.

"I-I'm sorry. I need to... I need to go!" Uzumaki Naruto, Time Traveler or Dreamer, Nanadaime Hokage, Once Husband, Once Father; ran away.

Yamanaka Ino, confused, injured, shocked, and curious; could do nothing but watch the door close before looking to chart on the floor. To the characterless little unassuming box, and it's heavy meaning.

* * *

"She was pregnant with his child, I realized he didn't know when he told me he had memorized her medical chart." Tsunade remarked. Jiraiya leaned against the rail next to her as they watched the young man run from the hospital. "Uzumaki Ino was just over three months pregnant when he was attacked by Kabuto. The new snake Sennin had hit Naruto with a wild swing and had made him use up all his remaining Kyuubi Chakra to heal. Ino realized this and moved into the way of a fatal blow, nearly cutting her arm off.

"Kabuto retreated afterward. The wound wouldn't scab over so she continued to bleed both internally and out. The medical physicians must have known she was pregnant and written it down, but apparently they never told him, after all, who tells their Hokage they lost both. I bet they all thought he knew. But we know he never knew, his wife never got a chance to tell him. He never knew he was going to be a father. Until today."

"It was an impressive seal he put up. But we had to know. He went far, but I must not have taught him everything I knew." Jiraiya had no interest in boasting, not after hearing everything he just heard.

"No." Tsunade remarked sadly. "You probably didn't have time to."

They were silent for a long time.

"Still think it's just a dream?"

"Does it matter? Everything is shot to hell."

"You never know. After all, 'The more you change things, the more they stay the same.'"

"Now that's a miserably sobering thought." Jiraiya remarked. "If that's the case then let's go drinking. I need something and I bet you do too."

"What about Naruto?"

"He'll be okay for a while. He's survived all of us dying, remember? He'll hole up somewhere, run it through his head until he can come back acting like he didn't break down. He doesn't know when to quit. Something he must have got from me."

"Better than being a pervert."

* * *

Next Chapter: Her reflection.

So Ino knows. I needed a person Naruto's 'age' to help him deal with all I have been piling on him. The saying is a man is an island. But even an island needs support to prosper in this day and age. Does this mean Ino is going to become the main stay romantic entanglement? Nope. Just means she knows. And now it's up to her if she wants to continue to know.

Sorry it's been so long but I have been fighting a rival studio that opened up and have had no time, interest, anything in writing. Not to mention my Grandmum passed away as well.

Story wise, this wasn't the original way I was going to broach this subject but it fit. Ino's pregnancy came about recently as two of my friends are now pregnant and the thought kept popping into my head. It helps because I need Naruto off balance for a bit more so all the loose ends can be added in and we can time jump to the appropriate Shippuden age where it will be easier for me to write. I don't like pre-Shippuden Naruto stories. Odd that two or three of mine are like that.

Oh and DAMN Kishimoto for making it so hard to write an AU when in cannon EVERY enemy keeps coming BACK. First Madara, but it's not Madara, then it's Madara summoned and everyone else. Then OROCHI-FREAKING-MARU?! Why why why? I thought Kabuto was going to be the BIG villain that Sasuke and Naruto fight in the end together. But then Madara's a freaking immortal now, Orochimaru is back and looking for blood. All the while we have Tobi fighting Naruto, Kakashi and Gai with help with 8-tailed Bee. I'm so lost. But I can at least see it again. Mangareader no longer shows me anything when I go to any comic, mangafox has everything licensed, and so I found one that works alright. But man what an irritating pile of plot that has been thrown at us.

For my stories, believe it or not; Memories 13 is actually almost done. It's taken HOW many years to pull out the shortest chapter of the fiction? But I don't care. I want it done with. I need it over.

Kitsune no Hishou is coming along nicely, AJG 09 is puttering along too, even with a little drama I guess, but it's needed atm. His and her Daughter seems to have gotten stuck in the mud. I have a few others but they just don't seem to have the same feel I did with Fakers!. Perhaps it me trying to recapture a feeling I can't anymore because that moment has gone past but I still look hard. Fakers! Was one of a kind, and I want to try and make something like it still, even knowing that. Until then I will plug away uselessly at these other stories, writing when I get ideas, posting them when I feel they are worth using.

So long story short, I hope everyone still enjoys these little tidbits. The best way for me to know is for you all to review. The more I get the more I can continue

Till then: See ya!


	6. Her Reflection and His Resolve

"_Time. It is our greatest adversary, the only enemy... we cannot beat. We are gathered here today to honor our brave few who have made the ultimate sacrifice for we, the many... who are still alive today. These souls who gave their all for those who would remain, and for those yet to come, a chance for a better life then one they struggled in. Today, is not of us, but of them. Today, we celebrate the lives of our dead so none will ever forget them." Naruto brought down his scroll, to view the somewhat somber crowd. "Morn them, but don't feel sad, don't make their sacrifices useless because of pain. Take heart that your happiness, laughter, and even-" He paused as he ran his hand over two names on the memorial stone, one more newer then the other. "-Love will reach them. So take heart and be merry! Today we shall send up so great a message that our fallen in the heavens will surely hear it!" The crowd roared their approval, reminding him of the cheers that went up after he had defeated Pein. One of the very reasons for this day of memorial. Konohamaru's daughter in law waved at him to go see their newest addition to the family. He could hardly resist, at 75 years old, the Hokage only had Konohamaru and his kin to relate to a family. The small clan was all that was left, and though he kept his distance for fear of bringing his curse upon them he could not keep from this little boy, named after the child's grand uncle. Little Asuma had kept the Hokage afloat from his depression from Ayame's death that had come so recently. The small boy so innocently grabbing at the worn thumb of Naruto's hand would bring back a warmth that he had thought lost for a long time._

_The feeling that despite all the hardship and exertion that his village had taken, it was finally on the road to what it should be. The little baby babble directed in the kind but scarred face of the 75 year old brought about something the old man had believed was missing in his soul. The feeling of Hope. Not for him, as his time as both Hokage and on this earth was nearing it's end. The former hopefully before the latter, he thought dryly to himself. No, this hope was that the next generation of Konoha, the generation either Konohamaru or Konohamaru's student would carry on in his steed. The will of fire no longer flickered dangerously. The man allowed a rare smile, still as radiant and bright as it was when he first was made Genin, back when Iruka had acknowledged him. It brought a pause in the crowd, some who had never seen it, then a release for them as well. As if finally after all the years they would finally be allowed to be at ease. It was a day of peace for Konoha, one of merriment._

Naruto awoke with start. His eyes taking in the predawn murk that came from the sun just below the horizon. He laid back admiring his ceiling with a sigh trying to remember the feeling that had come with the day. A smile, a real one blossomed on his face. Maybe the old pervert was right. He was alive. These people may not be the one he had known, and with any luck they would never have to deal with the problems his village had to, to become the people from his memories. These people could perhaps have a better life if he helped them get better. The past, his past would always be there, but this was, a dream or not, a new chance at making things right.

"_You remind me of myself… Naruto… yeah… just like when I was young… but, that'll all change with time…"_

Bastard Uchiha. He wasn't going to let a man who had died nearly sixty years ago, well sixty in TOL, win. He was an Uzumaki dammit! He had a nindo after all. A nindo he could keep from breaking this time around!

Naruto took a deep breath, his mind cleared.

...Maybe it was time to try and make it better...

"I'll do it for your younger selves, everyone. Dattebayo!" With that he began to dress for the day. That's when the squabble from his front door caught his attention.

* * *

Reality

Chapter Six: Her Reflection and His Resolve

By

Hibiki

All rights to characters and places in this story belong to one Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Jade eyes stared out at the dawn sun with an unreadable expression. They were red and bloodshot from lack of sleep and the past few days of crying. The listlessness that was brought from the loss of her beloved Sasuke and the apparent almost murder of her friend and other teammate. The facts were insusceptible as they were damming. Sasuke was the one who had almost killed Naruto. Sasuke had turned an assassination jutsu on a helpless friend. How was she suppose to wrap her head around it? Naruto's words kept running through her head. He had been at the gate, he had gone there right afterward telling her Sasuke would go. As if he KNEW it was going to happen. What was going on? Green eyes blinked then they shifted towards her dresser and the clothes inside. She needed answers. But only one person would have them and be willing to answer her.

* * *

Ino again. Sakura almost growled, what was Ino doing here? Again!

While it was true no one had seen Naruto after he left the hospital, it was not from a lack of trying. The remaining Genin, minus Team Gai had been on the look out for him. Ayame from Ichiraku and the new Jounin Shizune had also been out and about from what she had seen. Surprisingly the one most worried had been Ino. More often than not when Sakura had mustered enough courage to go and look for her wayward friend these last few days she would run into Ino, whose troubled countenances always brought a pause to herself. Rumor had it that Naruto had gone to see Ino, that hours had passed before Naruto had vanished. Ino had been silent about it all, as had Jiraiya and Tsunade, who despite the responsibilities imparted to them by their positions had drunk the night away. They all knew something. And if it hurt her friend then...

"What's going on Ino?" Ino jumped, as if her mind had been a million miles away.

"Forehead. What are you doing here?" Ino seemed flustered, as if she had been caught in the act of doing something wrong. Sakura's expression grew more taut.

"What. Is. Going. On?"

"I was just uh, seeing if Naruto was here."

"Why?" Ino regained that uneasy look. "Did you do something to him? When he came to see you in that room!"

"All we did is talk. He was sorry I got hurt by those people who came and got Sasuke. Honest!"

"But why has he disappeared Ino? What did you tell him? If you said something to him that hurt him I'll..." She trailed off but the threat was apparent. Ino winced a little.

"You DID! What did you say to him INO!"

"What are you two doing standing outside my door, about to get into it?" The two girls paused then turned to find a rather disheveled Naruto staring at them like they were crazy. The look only grew, along with a blush, when the two girls tackled him to the floor.

"Naruto!" The girls exclaimed.

"um... Hi?"

* * *

An uncomfortable silence befell the apartment as Naruto excused himself to make some tea, leaving the two girls staring at each other as they tried to guess the others intentions. Ino sat upon his bed, while Sakura sat in his lone chair. The room was big enough that the girls has privacy from Naruto they could continue their 'conversation'.

"So why are you here, Forehead?"

"I was worried about him, so I came to check on him. What about you, pig?"

"The same." Sakura scoffed.

"How is that, Ino? Since when did you ever get to know my teammate?"

"Since he saved my life! Since he got hurt for helping me, I want to help him."

"So your here because you feel responsible for his injuries? That's pretty weak."

"Shut up Sakura!" The vehemence in Ino's voice, the almost look of, dare Sakura say it, hatred upon the usually beautiful girl's face marred it with a sharp edges. It contorted the Yamanaka's look into a face far older than she was, and so abrupt it made Sakura give pause as Ino continued. "You know nothing of him, your were so convinced of that assholes superiority that I bet your still in shock that he did this to a teammate who has helped you out time and again! I know you're only here because Naruto mentioned this might happen and you want answers!" Sakura's anger sparked at the, while truthful, accusation. Her inner self took a direct line to her anger and she lashed back out.

"You don't know him either, Ino-pig! You're just here because you're guilty!"

"You don't know the kind of pain he has gone through for us, so watch what you say. Trust me when I say I know him, okay? We talked that night, we got to know each other. I'm not just here because I feel responsible for him being hurt, I'm worried about him." Sakura's look of disbelief riled Ino further. "Why make that face? How is that so hard to believe! I actually care about him!"

"W-what?" Sakura's anger almost puttered out at the disbelief from Ino's statement. Ino's cheeks flushed. There was also a small amount of dread in Ino's words that made her stumble over her reply. "I... I can't believe you're in love with... with...

"I... I don't mean it like what you think, idiot!" Ino blurted out, her cheeks remaining red even though she calmed. "He's a dear friend, like Shika and Chouji. He helped me, and we talked for a while in the hospital. We got to know each other, and I admit, I was really wrong about him. But... He's... got a lot on his mind, Sakura. A lot more than you have ever given him credit for, and it was eating away at him. I tried to help him, but it only brought up a really bad memory. I do feel guilty about that, but no matter what, I DO want to be here for him. I hope that you will too. But I warn you, Sakura. You don't know the kind of pain he has gone through for us, so watch what you say."

Ino laid back into the bed she sat upon, her mind racing, while Sakura leaned back, trying to let her back release it's tension while she mulled over Ino's words. Little did the two introspective girls note that shortly after they went silent a pillow sitting behind the bed Ino laid on vanished with a small burst of smoke.

Naruto came in shortly there after with a small tray of Tea for them to share while talking. Neither girl mentioned the argument, and Naruto remained on small topics, trying to ease both girls from their obvious emotional roller-coaster he had listened in upon.

* * *

"Well it's getting close to lunch and my parents wanted me back by then, so I will be heading out. So, Ino? You wanna head home together?" Sakura remarked as she rose and began to walk towards the door.

When silence was all her reply she turned to find the two as if they seemed to talk without words. Sakura felt her chest pinch acutely at the scene. It bothered her just enough to make the moment even more uncomfortable for herself when Naruto finally responded.

"I actually need to ask something of Ino, so I'll talk to you tomorrow about everything, okay Sakura?"

"Oh um... Okay. Thanks for the tea I guess. I'll see you... tomorrow then." For some reason the pinch in her chest only grew when she saw Ino had not moved an inch from her spot as Naruto walked Sakura out of his apartment.

"Have you a chance to talk with Baa-chan yet?" Sakura paused at his doorway, looking oddly perplexed until his words from that night came into her mind.

"No, I haven't. I've been too worried about my baka of a teammate." Naruto stage winced and smiled a little sheepishly. The pinched feeling didn't so much go away but was eased somewhat by his attention to her.

"Ah, sorry. We'll go tomorrow and ask her for certain. Okay? Just before lunch."

"Sure. See you tomorrow then, Naruto. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks. See ya... Sakura-chan." It had been the first time since he had come back that he had really meant it, and apparently it was noticeable because Sakura blushed and nodded before nervously running off. He closed the door then put his back onto it. Once he was certain Sakura was far enough not to hear him he let his 'younger' self go and sighed tiredly.

"There are days I feel like I should go to jail for talking with pretty young girls like you two."

"You are actually younger than me biologically... so your body at least isn't a pedophile." Ino remarked as she lounged on his bed. Naruto gave her a wretched look, sweating at the thought.

"Somehow the way you put that brings little comfort to my mind." He sighed again and took the other side of the bed, ignoring the slight tensing of the girl beside him. In a way this moment reminded him of the nights that he and his wife merely relaxed next to one another, enjoying the others presence. "I guess since you are here and talking, not to mention your little "talk" with Sakura before I came in, you decided to keep the memories?" Ino blew out a breath Naruto hadn't know she was holding, a small flush upon her cheeks as she frowned at him.

"I thought that pillow looked out of place. Cheater." Naruto shrugged. "But... yeah, I want to keep them. I haven't been much of a friend to you before now, Naruto... but I don't want the death of every other person we know be the reason we get close. I want to be your friend for true and real. To be there and help you as you try and make things better..." She paused and looked to him. "You... ARE, going to try and make things better, right?" The look on her face was just too reminiscent of his wife's angry face to say anything otherwise than yes, not that he would have anyway.

"Yes, if I can do it, I'll make it so no one else dies before me again. Not you, or Sakura-chan, or anyone else. If I remember correctly Asuma was the first one to pass away, I'll make sure we're ready for those immortal bastards. Count on it."

"Why not tell me about them, I could run things by Shikamaru on the sly and get plans made up. Also tell me about you! I learned about me last time so now I want to hear about this mysterious future man I'm supposedly fall head over heels for." Naruto paused a moment at that, then shook his head.

"Ino... The futures not set, so don't put your bets on us being married this time around. You are not the same woman my Ino was. Not yet anyway and if we're lucky, not ever. The path she took to become who I married isn't a nice one. So don't limit yourself by thinking of what has happened is the only way it will. I had been doing that and I think I'd have gone insane if I hadn't stopped believing it. At least that's what I keep telling myself." He sighed again, gazing out at the city. "Also... Sakura is alive. She's not the same but she's here... Alive. My Ino always had a deep seated fear that she was second best to Sakura, and I'm honest enough to realize that..." He looked over to her, a pathetic smile upon his lips. "She was right. Sakura was my heart until the day she died. My Ino and I were so broken by the time we got together that we fit each other." He took a nervous breath and looked away, Ino's expression had became too much to look at. "Sakura's alive. Everyone is alive. If I can keep it that way, who knows who you might fall for instead, or what will happen to any of us.

"So don't just put every hope you have into me, because I really do care about you Ino, I don't want to hurt you. I just don't want to loose any chance any of us have because we let A future decide THE future."

It was a thoughtful looking Ino who nodded, and she remained quiet. Though she understood it, the thought of them being married had been rather abruptly invading her dreams as of late. Was it bad to say she rather found the idea to be interesting? She turned back into him as he began mentioning something about a trip to demon country and a priestess.

* * *

"Where are you heading, Naruto?" Ino asked as he walked out of the apartment with her, locking the door behind them. They had laid upon the bed, talking, for close to three hours and the sun was nearing it's highest zenith now.

"I need to get someone out of the same rut I have fallen into. With any luck I can save him. If I can do that, then maybe there is some hope for me too. Not to mention I'll be saving Lee's life as well." Ino watched anxiously as a part of her, the part of her that sympathized with her previous self, hoped that he would succeed. If only for the chance to see how things could work for them in this time around too.

* * *

Only the cool wind from the fresh rainfall brought any relief from the harsh sun and heat beaming down upon the shadeless clearing that made up the warrior's memorial. He could gauge how long he had been there simply by using his shadow's position against the unmoving stone. An hour longer than usual. Well he did have a lot to think about, so it was no surprise. How he had failed Obito, how close Naruto had come to ending up like Rin. Rin. He closed his eyes trying to block the memory of that moment of her whispering his name against the shock and pain.

"You know Rin won't like it if you stay here brooding over her name." Kakashi paused a moment when Naruto's voice broke over him. "She would want you to move on from her death."

"You wouldn't know, Naruto, but it hurts to loose someone who trusts you because of your own faults."

"I think I would know better than you realize." Naruto stared at the sky a moment, then shrugged. "No matter."

"Hm?"

"You were not in control of your body. You know that right?" Kakashi didn't move. "Uchiha Madara controlled you by using Obito's eye to force your body into motion. Rin was just another casualty from that man's hatred of Konoha, and more to the point, the Senju outside of Harashima."

"W-what?"

"Rin was a half Senju, she could have controlled the bijuu they implanted in her far better than either of you thought. If she and Obito had children, then those offspring would reunite the two parts of the Rikudo Sennin's powers, have the boon of being a Jinchuriki's progeny, and become more powerful than even Madara could ever hope to be. Not to mention the two and their children would be devoutly loyal to a Leaf that had made the Uchiha cast him aside. He couldn't have that so during the battle that almost claimed Obito's life, the rock slide was from Uchiha Madara, not the rock Jounin."

"How do you know these things Naruto?" Kakashi was giving the blonde his full attention now. "This doesn't make sense. Madara had been dead for almost an entire century at that point and... You make it sound like Obito lived. What is this nonsense?"

"In time. I must get you to see this for it's true value. You have fought yourself too hard and too long to let it linger. The Kakashi of now needs to be pushed like the Kakashi of before, before it's too late for him too. Where was I..." Kakashi's Sharingan spun quickly trying to figure out what or who was before him. "Three months go by, you and Rin are on a easy mission, My father is nowhere close, given this is the day he gains the title _Kiiroi Senkō_. Unbeknownst to you both, Uchiha Obito has lived. Half of his body is replaced by a partial clone of Shodaime Hokage, being drip fed information on the world above to keep him hopeful and full of love for Rin. Madara has let his hope linger to pull his Sharingan to a higher level when his plan comes to fruition. Madara has taken the place as the Mizukage, and uses his puppet to capture Rin, then alter her to be a miniaturized version of the Kyuubi attack. However you both escape, when only Rin was suppose to. You were a loose end they were not prepared for. An elite group was sent out, to try and provoke Rin into loosing control of the power, perhaps in the hopes to use her against you.. They want the Sharingan gone, to keep you from using it should she loose control in the village. Around the same time, Obito is told of you're battle, ambushed for no reason. He is still the Obito you knew and wants to aid you in battle. However, due to his inability to release himself from the chamber he is in, he allows himself to be supported by another clone. However unsuspected to himself the clone is directly under control of Uchiha Madara. With the clones intertwined into his nervous system Madara had managed to make you put yourself into a causality loop with Obito's linked Sharingan. A trick Itachi used on Kabuto in my timeline. Every action you do is thrown back until you are forced into doing what the controller wants, in this case using your chidori. Only the reason isn't what you think, and the target is-."

"STOP!" Kakashi's eyes held much loathing and then guilt. "I don't need to be reminded of who was the target."

"It was never your fault Kakashi. It wasn't even Obito's fault. Obito made it to you both, cutting through Madara's interference in time for you both to see her die. All in order to create the perfect vessel for Madara's desires. To be used on the day I was born, a true Uchiha avenger, born from his hatred of a failed promise, the ultimate loss, and budding scorn for the village leader who had abandoned him and Rin. The ability to control the Kyuubi, to use the Mangekyō. But he failed to plan for my father, and when Obito failed, Madara's soul had already moved on and only a shade whose memories where fragmented at best were left to plan. For years they plotted, and when they found out about Pein, they began planning for the destruction of our world as we all know it. This information they both told me this shortly before trying to start their Moon's Eye plan. A plan almost put into effect but was stopped by a sacrifice from both the Hachibi Jinchuriki and the Sandaime Tsuchikage." Naruto's eyes closed in pained remembrance of the two men, the failure of his promise a further two times that day he had lost Neji.

"Who are you?" Naruto didn't much like the look of distrust on the face of his sensei.

"I am Naruto, just the soul is far older than the skin. I was once the leader of the entire Shinobi forces against Uchiha Madara and Obito in the fourth and against Yakushi Kabuto in the fifth shinobi war. I was Nanadaime Hokage. I am son of the Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Jinchuriki of Kurama, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I come back from the future with a powerful desire."

"Even if what you say is true, how can I trust you are Naruto?" Kakashi's resolve had been tested, and now he stood upon the brink of either trusting the words spoken by the boy before him, or attacking. It was not a feeling a Jounin, perhaps the strongest Jounin of Konoha, wanted to feel.

"I am, without a doubt, Uzumaki Naruto, a ninja of Konoha! My dream is to become Hokage! One to surpass all the previous Hokage! To become a bigger bad-ass than my father! To become stronger shinobi than my mother! … and most of all. To keep all my precious people safe! That is a promise of this, last, and ANY lifetime! Dattebayo!"

There was a pregnant pause as Kakashi's eyes stared at Naruto's heavily breathing form before the Sharingan eye closed and the man before him smiled, in a way that brought untold relief to the younger man.

"Well, what teacher would I be if I didn't believe one of my precious students." If ever there was a moment for the elder Uzumaki to feel once again like that lost little boy, it was now. Without a care to propriety and his true age, the future Hokage embraced his mentor.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." The older man merely patted the boy upon his head silently.

* * *

"Kakashi knows now." Tsunade leaned back rubbing at her sore shoulders before a pair of calloused hands took over. Tsunade sneered a moment but ignored it as the old perverts hands did do a better job of buffing her tension than her one hand. The observation(read = peeping) crystal was fading.

"Frankly it may be a good thing. The Hokage-gaki did say that it was significantly harder to combat the Uchiha without the Sharingan that matched Obito's. That was why Rock Lee had Kakashi's implanted by Sakura. It was a desperation move on both their parts."

"You heard him though, the transplant failed. Rock Lee could not keep up with the stress it put upon his body, forcing chakra where it couldn't, and he died shortly after the war. Kakashi has had significantly longer with it with much fewer rejection symptoms. With the eye where it is and the knowledge we now have on our Akatsuki leaders we may be able to not only win this war, but save more lives than before."

"Only we have one more issue to dig out before we can prepare."

"Yes. It's time our roots got exposed to the light."

* * *

Next Chapter: ?

Well I'll be damned just when I figure out some new idea for this story like Kakashi being forced to kill Rin because of Madara's using Itachi's little Mangekyō trick to make Obito turn evil... IT LOOKS LIKE KISHIMOTO FREAKING DOES IT! **HEADDESK! **I get no original ideas it seems.(Edit: 8 months later, we find out this week that Rin was turned into a Jinchuriki was different, I'll give it that) Oh well. The list grows on who knows, and only one more (maybe) chapter before we time skip. Ah. No more 13-14 kiddies. We'll be getting into the real shit soon. Yeah~! Though I am tempted to do the time skip after this chapter, leaving the root problem resolved by the time the next chapter comes and the group now in their late teens. It'd be more fun to go to the time skip, because honestly Danzo to me has always felt like he should have become far more harder to kill than when Sasuke did it. And making him a hard kill means a lot more action than I am use to writing. Not to mention with that many Sharingan, an eye that is already OP, he is, or should have been a freaking Demi-god in terms of Kishimoto's SASUKE© (aka not NARUTO) storyline. Or maybe the series should be renamed UCHIHA not NARUTO? Bah I rant. Anyway the girl's part in the middle, the whole part about the title 'her reflection' just about killed me. I dunno why but I have written everything else but at this moment it's the part that sits uncompleted. (edit: And thus far been almost a year because of them. Dammit.) (edit edit: Haha~! I have no bloody idea where it came from but a reasonable argument appeared in my head as I wrote the (year wait thing there). Damn I just have not been in the mood to write. But part 6 is done.)

Anyway: Please read and review, as the more reviews I get the more interesting and thus more quickly I feel a story gets.


End file.
